


Five AU Versions of Themselves

by clwilson2006



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, Genderswap, Implied Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/pseuds/clwilson2006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sg1_five_things prompt - Five AU versions of themselves someone from the SGC/Atlantis/Destiny met. Contains implied Lorne/Parrish, implied character death and genderswap.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five AU Versions of Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> sg1_five_things prompt - Five AU versions of themselves someone from the SGC/Atlantis/Destiny met. Contains implied Lorne/Parrish, implied character death and genderswap.

The Anomaly opens in an empty corridor one Wednesday afternoon, the city shakes and alarms ring.

McKay and Zelenka set up monitoring equipment within half an hour and the science department gets very excited as theories are thrown back and forth. Sheppard loiters in the background and a military presence is as constant as the flow of coffee. Two days later people start slipping through the rift.

McKay arrives, and immediately tries to take over the investigation. Two McKay’s are loud and obnoxious and yet strangely amusing. Coffee consumption skyrockets, and between them they find a solution within a day. It doesn’t work. The anomaly wavers, sparks and ripples and sucks in the second McKay, but it doesn’t fade. An hour passes and another person arrives.

Evan Lorne flies through the gap, executes a forward roll and comes up on his knees - gun ready. He has a torn uniform and looks like shit, a fresh scar running down the left side of his face and the wrist not holding the unwavering gun is strapped in a blood stained bandage.  
“Sheppard” he gasps, “you came.” 

He is silent and stoic when they explain he’s no longer in his own universe; his only words are a quiet request to be returned. They patch him up and hand him fresh weapons and extra ammo and send him on his way.

Three hours later the third person arrives. Richard Woolsey in a suit and far more hair than anyone is used to. Cadman, whose turn it is to guard the rift, spends the four hours with Woolsey trying not to laugh. The expedition’s Richard Woolsey spends the time glaring at the extra hair and makes no secret of his relief when the extra Woolsey vanishes.

The fourth person through is tall, dark haired and extremely pretty; they have trouble placing her until she leans in the nearest doorway to watch McKay work. Zelenka chokes and Sheppard scowls at himself for the remainder of her time with them. McKay and Zelenka are pretty sure they’ve fixed the problem and Jean Sheppard slaps them on the shoulder.  
“I knew you could do it, Rodney!” with a wink she’s gone.

The hole in the universe is quiet for nearly a whole day. The science team are sure they’ve solved the problem and are setting up to close it.

The rift shudders through the whole spectrum and spits out another person.

It must be the middle of the night, where he comes from because he is wearing slippers and sweat pants and an air force tshirt, worn soft and too wide across the shoulders for him. David Parrish blinks at them sleepily and when he finally notices Lorne standing with one hand resting on a P90; he goes white and faints at Lorne’s feet.

The alternative Parrish wakes-up in the infirmary, and immediately asks for Lorne by his Christian name.

The nurse actually has to stop and think for a moment who exactly Evan is. 

No one can remember Major Lorne actually telling them his name. When Lorne arrives, the look on Parrish’s face tells him everything he needs to know about his alternate self. Lorne uncomfortably holds Parrish when he cries, and makes himself scarce when they send Parrish home. 

The gap in the universe vanishes with a satisfying pop an hour later.


End file.
